


9:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl almost revealed her father's location to a villain before she remembered him giving his remaining treat to her recently.





	9:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl almost revealed her father's location to a villain before she remembered him giving his remaining treat to her recently and attacked the enemy.

THE END


End file.
